<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reprisal by ElizaLong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926461">Reprisal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaLong/pseuds/ElizaLong'>ElizaLong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts Head Boys &amp; Head Girls, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Ron Weasley Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaLong/pseuds/ElizaLong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is back at Hogwarts for her seventh year and in a brand new relationship with her childhood crush, Ron, but when she gets appointed as Head girl alongside Draco Malfoy feelings change and people get hurt. All Hermione wanted is to have a calm year but fate had other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was nose deep in a thick novel, her legs curled under her and her head leant against her boyfriend, Ron's, shoulder while he discussed with his best friend, Harry, and his little sister, Ginny, who they thought would have been appointed head boy. Hermione had received her head girls badge in the middle of august when the newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall had invited her up to her office during the final days of the Hogwarts reconstruction. Over steaming cups of tea, the stringent professor had confessed that she had yet to pick a student for the role of head boy. So far the group of friends had come up with three boys they considered to be the most likely candidates, Justin Finch-Fletchley, a muggleborn Hufflepuff in Hermione's year who they had seen on the platform at Kings Cross, Theodore Nott, a studious Slytherin who had remained impartial throughout the war, and Julien Waters, a Ravenclaw from Ginny's year who had the best exam results of any of the other possibilities. As several last years seventh years were retaking their final year at Hogwarts the class sizes had almost doubled and left even more potential choices than normal. <br/>
'What do you think 'Mione?' Ron nudged her lightly, missing the way she grimaced slightly at the nickname<br/>
'I suspect Justin is in with a good chance, he was always only just behind me in classes' She spoke without looking up, completely engrossed in the complicated battle currently being fought across the pages in her.<br/>
The conversation swiftly moved on to debate about the possible defence against the dark arts professor and wether George would have managed to get his Hogsmeade shop up and running before the first school trip. Neither subject interested Hermione enough to warrant more than a few non-committal sounds nor for her to insert herself into the conversation. If she was being honest with herself, Hermione had been using her novel to avoid the groups' conversations for the last few days, hiding between the pages of an overly dramatic and seductive period drama. Hermione just couldn't help but feel as though she made the wrong choice in accepting the head girls position, the students had all experienced similar trauma in the past year under the reign of the Carrows that Hermione could never really understand. She had even suggested to Ginny that she pass the position over to her but her friend had insisted that she was the perfect person for the job. <br/>
Finally, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station and all the students poured out on the platform, where the groundskeeper and Care Of Magical Creatures professor were waiting to guide them towards the awaiting carriages. At the beginning of their sixth year, Harry and Neville had been the only ones who could see the thestrals that pulled the carriages but all around her she could see other students stopping short in shock or raising hesitant hands to stroke the leathery wings that stood tall. All over again Hermione was reminded of the horrors that occurred here and gripping her satchel tightly at her shoulder she strode quickly to a carriage and slumped onto the bench, not even waiting to see if her friends had followed her. Her eyes remained sealed until the carriage had begun to move, then she saw Ron, Harry and Neville sat across from her and Luna and Ginny were on the bench beside her. Silently she took Ginny's hand in her own and leant her head back, staring up at the dark sky and overhanging branches. <br/>
All too slowly, they arrived at the castle gates and walked up through the grounds. Ginny's hand was now firmly rested in her boyfriends and Ron had a long freckled arm thrown over Hermione's shoulder. <br/>
'What is he doing back here?' Ron snarled, his hand flexing around his wand in his pocket. His scowl was directed at a group of Slytherins walking a little bit ahead of them. In the centre of the group was a platinum blonde head of hair, sticking out like a sore thumb against the sea of dark robes. 'Why they ever let the dirty ferret out of Azkaban is beyond me'<br/>
Hermione rolled her eyes, they had already had a similar conversation when the news of Malfoy's release had been on the front page of The Daily Prophet, 'Honestly Ronald, he saved our lives'<br/>
'and we saved his during the battle, debt cleared' Ron snatched his arm from around Hermione's shoulders, roughly plunging his hands into his pockets<br/>
Ginny craned her head around Harry, 'I heard he has to finish his seventh year as part of his probation'<br/>
Ron's glower deepened but they made their way into the Great Hall in silence. <br/>
As they settled into their seats at the Gryffindor table Hermione focused her gaze on the square patch on the ceiling that she had charmed herself, her eyes scanned along the seams, ensuring that the enchantments matched effortlessly with the strips of sky she could see through the stained windows. She resolutely stared in the opposite direction of the head table, knowing what she would see when she did finally gather enough courage to look. Professor McGonagall would be seated in the centre of the long table, a stern look in her eye and a crooked hat on her head. It had been over a year since the former headmaster had died but this would be the first time Hermione would see anyone but the wizened warlock sitting in his seat, or standing behind the elaborate golden plinth, or making the welcoming speech. <br/>
Once all the students had settled comfortably Hermione begrudgingly shifted her eyes to the door at the edge of the hall, where the first-year students were beginning to trickle in. It seemed almost absurd how tiny they were, large eyes peering around them in wonder and tiny bodies swamped by dark robes. Hermione could remember standing there herself so vividly, spewing out fact after fact in an effort to prove herself worthy of her place. After spending the whole of the summer devouring all of her school books and even practising the wand movements, she was still terrified that somehow it would be decided that she wasn't really magical, and she would be sent back home to Heathgate. That terror sat in the pit of her stomach well into the school year, only really leaving when she finally made some friends. <br/>
The sorting house sang a new song, one of acceptance and equality, and Professor McGonagall began calling out students names.<br/>
'Addington, Dorian' <br/>
A small raven-haired boy stepped forward, his piercing blue eyes staring determinedly ahead of him. The old battered hat sat on his head for a few moments before it shouted through the hall,<br/>
'Ravenclaw!'<br/>
Hermione zoned out for a while, allowing the soft hum of low chatter to fill her senses, barely paying attention to who was being sorted where. That was until Professor McGonagall called out a name that sent a shiver up her spine and instantly caught her undivided attention.<br/>
'Dolohov, Katina'<br/>
A tiny little girl moved up to the stool, deep dark eyes half-hidden behind a blonde fringe. She hopped onto the seat, her feet swinging a few inches off the ground. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if her pallid skin was down to nerves or if she was naturally that pale. The sorting hat was placed atop her head and after a pregnant pause it finally called out,<br/>
'Hufflepuff'<br/>
An involuntary chuckle fell from Hermione's lips, it seemed almost ironic that anyone related to the Deatheater that caused so much pain, the man who had murdered Remus Lupin, almost killed Hermione herself, and who knows who else he had hurt before he was sent back to Azkaban, was in Hufflepuff, the house that most people seemed to consider the kindest house. Hermione had to silently remind herself that not only does Hogwarts house not indicate character in any way, but also that just because a person has relatives with outdated views or, like in this case, frankly homicidal tendencies, does not mean that they will have a similar personality. Sirius and Regulus Black were both evidence of that, they had been born into a family with a long history of pureblood supremacy and they still went on to defy their parents and contribute towards the downfall of Voldermort.<br/>
The rest of the first years got sorted slowly, with Hermione paying just enough attention to know that Gryffindor had gained three new students, Ravenclaw had three, Slytherin five and Hufflepuff had three. Usually, she would be able to at least name her own houses new students but apart from Katina Dolohov Hermione couldn't name a single first year. <br/>
When the last student was settled Professor McGonagall approached the owl pedestal once more, a tight smile on her face.<br/>
'Welcome to all our new students, and welcome back to our returning ones. I know the last few years have been full of conflict but our aim this year is to encourage inter-house unity and friendships. If you have a conflict with another student please report to our Head Girl and Boy as soon as possible. I am proud to announce that this year's head girl is Hermione Granger' She gestured to Hermione who straightened her spine and put on what she hoped was a comforting smile, ' and our head boy is Draco Malfoy'<br/>
Instantly the whole hall erupted with noise, students making their disbelief clearly known. Beside her, Ron was the most vocal, shouting something about death eater scum but Hermione didn't make a noise. There was no outward reaction at all but in her head, she was screaming. It was one thing to support a rehabilitated death eater reentering society but the idea of living in close quarters with one was more than a little intimidating but she was not willing to admit to Ron that maybe he had been right about Malfoy returning to Hogwarts. <br/>
At the Slytherin table, Malfoy sat, his face sunken and grey and his hair longer than it had ever been before. He nodded curtly at McGonagall and then turned to talk to Nott, not paying any attention to all the eyes on him.<br/>
The headmistress said a few more welcomes and then with a wave of her hand all of the tables were covered with plates of food piled high and large jugs of pumpkin juice.<br/>
Immediately piling food onto her plate, Hermione spoke without raising her eyes, 'Not a word Ronald, McGonagall has made her decision and that is that'<br/>
Ron made a noise that sounded suspiciously like Ginny had directed a jab at her brother but it was effective as Ron didn't mention it again for the whole feast. That may have had more to do with him being too busy shovelling food into his mouth than him deciding to let the issue rest. <br/>
Once everyone had finished eating, and Hermione herself had had two portions of sticky toffee pudding, Professor McGonagall dismissed her students, directing the first years to their prefects to guide them to their new common rooms. Hermione stayed behind as everyone left, having to reassure Ron once more that she didn't need his help, just like the Headmistress had stated in her letter, so she could be shown to her own common room. Across the hall, Malfoy stayed sitting, only looking up from his lap when Pansy Parkinson dropped a chaste kiss to the crown of his head so quickly Hermione was almost sure she had imagined it. Once the hall was empty, the new student heads made their way to the professors' table.<br/>
'Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, I trust that I can rely on the both of you to set a positive example for the other students' The stern Scottish woman peered over her glasses, 'If I have any indication that you are not promoting our new goals for inter-house relationships then I will be forced to revoke your titles' Once the students showed their understanding she flashed a rare smile, 'Your dormitories are situated on the fifth floor, behind the Honoria Nutcombe tapestry. The common room is your shared space and your dorms will have your plaque on the doors. You are not permitted to share the headquarters location with anyone and the rooms can only be used by the two of you. If you wish to see your friends you will have to go to their common room'<br/>
Malfoy rolled his eyes but nodded along.<br/>
'I have some other business I have to be getting to so, unfortunately, you will have to make your own way but I have written the password down for you. Make sure you burn this parchment once you are settled' After waiting for another confirmation that they understood Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and left through the professors' entrance.<br/>
Hermione's new counterpart didn't even look at her before turning on his brightly polished heels and marching out of the hall, his long legs carrying him easily. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh but knew that he wouldn't be able to get into the room without the password clutched in her own hand. <br/>
As they walked up to the fifth floor Malfoy stayed in her eye line the whole time, walking straight down the middle of the deserted hallways. Hermione hadn't seen him since his trial at the end of May where he was sentenced to three months in Azkaban for his position as a death eater. Some people, Ron included, had thought his sentence was too light but Harry and Hermione had both testified at his trial, recalling how he had the opportunity to identify us to gain favour with Voldermort but he had feigned ignorance. It was also recorded how neither he nor his parents fought during the Battle Of Hogwarts and that they spent the whole time searching for each other and at the earliest opportunity they fled. Mrs Malfoy herself had gotten away with two months of house arrest but other than that she was welcomed back as a hero for lying to Voldermort but her husband had been sentenced to a minimum of twenty years in Azkaban, practically a death sentence but the Wizengamot had determined that due to his role in the first wizarding war he was too much of a danger to release back into the community especially when there were so many social changes happening. Even Hermione, who had agreed with Mr Malfoy's sentence completely, had been moved to tears watching his trial. His wife had sat bawling in the stands, her usual cool and composed composure shattered completely. She was sat engulfed in her son's arms, her harrowing wails echoing throughout the room. Draco had remained tight-lipped the whole way through, much like at his own trial, his face not revealing any emotions that he may have been feeling. <br/>
They finally arrived outside the intricate tapestry, depicting Honoria Nutcombe and a hag sat in a dark cave. Hermione could briefly recall that Horia Nutcombe had gained fame for founding the Society of the Reformation of Hags. <br/>
Looking down at Professor McGonagall's sharp handwriting, Hermione let out a soft chuckle, despite the Headmistresses stern exterior she really was a Gryffindor through and through and her house pride was something that she took more seriously than anything else.<br/>
'Mimsy-Porpington' Hermione grinned as the tapestry rolled up, revealing an arched doorway. Taking one last deep breath, Hermione slowly entered into her new common room. <br/>
It was beautiful. The room was cosy with warm brown and sage colouring and a large fireplace nestled between two ceiling length bookcases. Along the back wall were two desks with wall mounted schedules and cork boards that would be perfect for planning prefect schedules and NEWT revision. Hermione could already picture herself curled up in the plush armchair with a book and with Crookshanks on her lap. In the far wall were three doors, two of them adorned with brass plaques. Hermione quickly entered the one labelled 'Head Girl' and let out a sigh of relief. She had been silently dreading that the room would be decked out in her house colours just like her old shared dormitories but luckily the room was all beige and pale blue. All though Hermione loved her house she was completely sick of living in a cocoon of red and gold. Crookshanks was already in her room, curled up asleep on the four-poster bed. With a flick of her wand, her trunk began to slowly unpack, clothes floating into place in the dresser and books sliding into bookshelves. <br/>
Once her things were packed away Hermione changed into her pyjamas and curled up in bed alongside her familiar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few weeks of classes passed by quickly. Before Hermione knew it they were well into October and it was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Hermione had organised to meet Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna outside the Great Hall at lunchtime and had spent the morning completing this weeks homework. Hermione had found the NEWT level classes to be straight forward enough but at the end of yesterdays defence against the dark arts class Professor Brickenden had briefly mentioned that the examiners would be awarding credits for wandless and wordless wandwork. Hermione had practically ran to the library that night, being able to control one's magic without a wand had always seemed like one of the most practically useful skills to have. According to the multiple books she had found on the subject it was incredibly difficult though and required an incredible amount of discipline and skill. Hermione had attempted a few simple spells before bed and had failed miserably but she was nothing if not determined. She could remember how when she first saw wandless magic she had been fascinated, it had been in her third year when Professor Snape had covered on of Professor Lupin's lessons on the day of the full moon. He had strode into the room, dark robes and cloak swinging dramatically, and with a flick of hid hand the windows shutters slammed closed. Even though she had always thought that Snape was a bit of an asshole from that point on she couldn't help but look up to him simply because he had such an immense amount of power, even if he was a horrible person. Hermione hadn't been able to fully forgive Snape, despite the fact that Harry had all but forgot all of the pain and misery the man had put them all through. For a man who had apparently loved Lily Potter since he was a child, he found it awfully easy to look at her son, into those eyes that so resembled Lily's, and say the cruellest things. How could anyone dedicate their life to making it up to the women you love and then abuse her son for seven years for the simple crime of looking like his father? Not to mention the stinging insults he had shot at Hermione herself. <br/>There was a knock on her bedroom door. There was only one person it could be and Hermione's stomach did a little flip. Malfoy was a surprisingly easy person to live with she had found, he was tidy, quiet and didn't seem to mind it when Crookshanks settled himself onto the plush armchair closest to the fireplace. They had been living alongside each other comfortably but neither had ever really spoken to the other outside of their duties as head boy and girl. Even then, he had been polite and courteous, almost to a fault, and gave absolutely no reason for her to believe that he still held the same beliefs as he had just two years before. She finished tying her boots on before opening the door, deciding on speaking to him on her way out of the door.<br/>'Uh, hey,' Malfoy was already halfway across the room, 'everything okay?'<br/>He spun around on his heels, his surprise clear on his face before he remained his composure, 'yeah I was wondering if you had finished using that Ancient Runes book you had the other night'<br/>'yeah, of course' Hermione dug it out from the pile of books on her desk, all of which were ready to be taken back to the library. 'I've finished with it so take as long as you need' <br/>With a single nod of his blond head and a swift thank you, he settled at his desk which was cluttered with crumpled up parchment and broken quills. This was the first time Hermione had ever seen it so messy, usually, he kept his space very organised, in a similar way.<br/>Hermione made her way to the great hall, where her friends were already waiting. They were all wrapped up completely, heavy coats and Mrs Weasley's hand-knitted hats and scarves, ready for the frigid Scottish winds.<br/>'There you are!' Ron grinned widely, 'thought you'd gotten lost' <br/>Hermione had learnt very quickly that it was easier to just not mention Malfoy at all to Ron, after his famous Weasley temper reared its ugly head, regardless of the fact that she had never so much as hinted that Malfoy had been anything less than polite and gracious. To save on the tantrums and arguments she just pretended that Malfoy didn't even exist when she was around her boyfriend. She gave him a quick one-armed hug, mumbling some excuse about losing track of time while reading. Everyone accepted that and they began the journey down to Hogsmeade. Ron, Harry and Ginny ended walking a little bit ahead, speaking at a rapid pace about the new quidditch line ups.<br/>'How are you, Hermione?' Neville asked, a warm smile across his cheeks. <br/>Neville Longbottom was Hermione's very first friend in the wizarding world, they had sat together on the Hogwarts express, back when Hermione was a bushy-haired, buck-toothed know-it-all and Neville had been a nervous, little plump boy. They had shared a compartment and shared how they had both been so surprised when their Hogwarts letter had arrived, even though Neville came from a pureblood family. Apparently, his whole family had believed him to be a squib and had done a whole variety of quite frankly horrific tests to try and force a burst of magic. At one point his uncle had even gone as far as dangling him off of Blackpool pier,  which ultimately ended up with him being dropped into the ocean and almost drowning. When Neville had first tole that story, sat around the fireplace, Hermione had been so shocked she couldn't contain the gasp that fell from her lips. If anyone compared the Neville from the first few years of school to the Neville that was stood next to Hermione today they would never in a million years say that they were the same boy. Neville had grown to an impressive height, dropping the extra weight, and the years of manual labour in the greenhouses had built up a considerable amount of muscle. Ever since Harry had become officially off the table, obviously no one wanted to go up against Ginny when it came to him, Neville had become the resident heartthrob. Neville, of course, didn't realise this and only ever had eyes for Luna. <br/>As they approached the village Neville and Luna split from the group, on their way to hunt for an Umgubular Slashkilter that had apparently been spotted in the area. The remaining two couples began towards the shops, their first destination Honeydukes. Standing out against the snow was George's lastest investment, what was formerly Zonko's joke shop, painted in a fluorescent orange shade with deep purple window shutters. Unfortunately, George hadn't managed to open the shop in time for the Hogsmeade trip but from his last letter, it seemed that they would be open in time for Christmas shopping. Ever since Fred's funeral George had thrown himself into his job, completely focusing on growing his business and developing all of the ideas that Fred had began before they had been forced into hiding. He, along with Lee Jordan, had managed to buy two new plots, the Hogsmeade branch and one in Ballycastle in Northern Ireland. They had been surprisingly successful ever since they opened their first store in Diagon Alley, which they put down to people needing a little cheer in the face of war, and now, the business was doing even better. Even Mrs Weasley had to admit that she had been wrong, which everyone who knew her would know was practically a miracle. <br/>Honeydukes was ram packed, with students crowded around each display case. In one corner was a wonky tower of cauldron cakes, swaying ominously but never collapsing. In the other corner was a display with intricately decorated tins of Sugared Butterfly Wings, Ginny made a beeline for them the second there was an opening. In the next case was stacks of Chocolate Frogs which Ron all but ran to, the prospect of perhaps finding himself on a collectable card causing him to buy double the amount he would normally buy. Hermione and Harry had never had a huge interest in the magical products so they avoiding that side of the shop entirely, preferring to just buy a regular bar of Honeydukes chocolate, which both would admit was the best chocolate that either of them had ever had in the muggle world. They leant up against the wall next to the entrance, watching as their partners bought their bounty. They walked over, both with large pink and teal bags on at their elbows. <br/>Ron and Ginny were both low on broom polish and Harry had managed to misplace his gloves so they were keen to make their way to Sprintwitches which gave Hermione the perfect opportunity to see if Tomes and Scrolls, the bookshop, had any books of wandless magic that Hermione had not yet seen. They organised to meet up again at The Leaky Cauldron and went their separate ways. <br/>Hermione spent a good forty-five minutes in the bookstore, knowing that she would probably still arrive at The Leaky Cauldron before everyone else. She had managed to buy one book on wandless magic along with a few more tomes that caught her eye. Hermione made her own way to the pub, the deep chill settling in her bones and numbing her fingers. Her wand sat securely at her wrist, in a handstitched holster made from dragon leather that Charlie had sent her for her birthday. She attempted to cast a feather-light charm without speaking but her bag still felt heavy on her shoulder, she rolled her eyes but moved on, hoping that her new book would have the solution. <br/>Across the road and walking on his own to the edge of the village was Malfoy. He had a dark woollen hat on his head and in his hands were several large packages wrapped in brown paper. Just as he was about to turn the corner to the apparition point a middle-aged woman with deep-set eyes and a grim curl to her lip stuck her head out of the window and sent a jinx at Malfoy's back, causing him to trip and drop everything he was holding. <br/>Hermione hurried over, fully intending to chide the women but she had retreated behind a thick curtain the second the spell left her lips. <br/>'Are you okay? I can't believe the nerve of that women' Hermione scowled deeply.<br/>'It's fine, don't worry about it' Malfoy stood and with a wave of his hand everything rose into the air, fixed themselves into a pile and deposited themselves back into the blond man's arms, 'I'm used to it'<br/>'That doesn't make it right though!' Hermione huffed, 'I should go give that witch a piece of my mind'<br/>'Please don't' He groaned, 'It's fine Granger, drop it'<br/>He walked a couple more steps and then disappeared with a deafening crack. <br/>Hermione rolled her eyes but continued her journey to The Leaky Cauldron to meet up with her friends. Ron and Ginny were already settled around a table and Hermione could see Harry ordering at the bar.<br/>'Hey 'Mione' Ron wrapped his arm around her, 'we weren't expecting you for a couple of hours yet'<br/>Hermione rolled her eyes, 'you guys get anything good?'<br/>'I got a new broom grooming kit' Ginny grinned, taking a large gulp of the butterbeer Harry just handed her, 'what about you?'<br/>'I picked up a book on wandless magic' Hermione started, 'I've been really struggling with it'<br/>'C'mon 'Mione, barely anyone can do that!' <br/>'Oh my God!' Hermione exclaimed, suddenly realising what she had just seen <br/>'what?' Harry's concern was clear on his face.<br/>'Sorry, sorry, it's nothing. I just remembered I missed something off an essay'<br/>Her friends believed it easily, rolling their eyes and laughing.<br/>Draco Malfoy had summoned his packages wandlessly and wordlessly.<br/>'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>